


was never a shakespeare

by diirtychaii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diirtychaii/pseuds/diirtychaii
Summary: Love always comes to an end, and that's inevitable. Isn't it?





	was never a shakespeare

“Sometimes, it's forever. It's beautiful and everything is amazing. However sometimes things just end up fading. Fuck, I-I don't know how to do this, and I,” The air is so still. The pause makes his heart beat hard in his chest and his tears are scorching against his skin.

 

* * *

 

_'I love this!' Lance grins, his cheeks a dark pink as he holds the newly gifted bear in his arms. It was half his size and might as well have weighed as much as him. It was endearing, to say the least._

 

_It makes him smile, and Keith kisses Lance's cheek before speaking again, 'I'm glad. It was expensive. I have something else for you, too. I think you'll like it a lot more.'_

 

_'Huh? More?'_

 

* * *

 

 

“Don't love me anymore,” Lance finishes for him, taking a second to put that into perspective and it makes him hiccup, “You don't.. love me anymore,” And then he sobs, his arms wrapping around his chest and the Keith's hands move out to touch him. Lance flinches back when he gets close and Keith moves back into his space.

 

Keith's chest hurts, but he pushes past the suffocating pain in his throat from hurting Lance, “No. I love you, and because of that,” He pauses again, always horrible at words, “I have to do this. I don't expect you to understand that, and I don't need to explain why,” Somehow, he feels a heated anger at himself. For hurting someone who doesn't deserve this shit. Lance didn't deserve someone like him.

 

* * *

 

 

_'You do have to turn around, babe,' Keith smirks, his tone light and teasing. His hands are clammy so he wipes them on his shorts as subtly as possible._

 

_Blue eyes light up in excitement, and Lance quickly turns away. He sways from left to right foot, and Keith slowly reaches into his back pocket. He almost drops the small, black velvet box as he pulls it out. He does however, stumble a little and clears his throat as he slowly gets down onto one knee._

 

* * *

 

 

Lance's legs start shaking and his chest starts to heave. His breaths get shallower and more fast paced and he collapses. With the gracefulness of a baby deer. So, in essence, no grace at all. He hits the ground with a thud, but that isn't half as loud as the sob that makes his body tense in pain.

 

Biting his lip, Keith sits slowly onto the ground, and scoots himself to Lance. In a soft voice, he starts, “I know how much you are going to hate me. I hate me. Lance, fuck- I love you so much. I can't tell you how much I don't want to do this but you need more than I can give you. And this is going to sound cheesy, but I want to still be able to be in your life. As friends or acquaintances I don't care. I'll wait forever if I need to.”

 

* * *

 

 

_When Keith is in position, he clears his throat again – shaking out any nerves he has left, and mumbles a quiet, 'Okay, turn around.'_

 

_Lance turns quickly, and for a moment his face reflects confusion before he glances down and azure meets silver. The teddy bear hits the ground and he starts to get jittery with adrenaline, 'Holy shit, Keith! Oh my god. Holy fuck are-'_

_'Let me say something, please?' Keith is grinning. His heart is in his throat and his face is beginning to get sore from smiling. When Lance nods, he begins, 'This isn't a proposal for marriage, let's start with that,' Keith pauses, letting Lance tumble that idea around and accept it before continuing, 'This is a promise. That until we are both ready for a step up that I will love you to my best capabilities and,” He bites his lip. It's hard to speak piped up on adrenaline he's finding out, 'That..That you will do the same for me. I don't really.. Know how to word thi--'_

 

_'I accept! C'mere!' Lance, with surprising strength, pulls Keith to his feet and kisses him hard. The kiss lasts only a moment before Lance is shoving his left hand out, fingers spread, 'Put it on me!'_

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, Lance doesn't respond. He remains still, the only part of his head Keith can see is the fluffy brown locks he used to touch. That he used to kiss when the nights were cold and everything was too much for either of them.

 

“Please,” His voice cracks, despite not having been used much at all, and it makes Keith's heart jump, “Get out, please.” And Keith feels his heart fall from his throat straight to his stomach. _Fuck_.

 

“I-Okay. I'll go,” With heavy feet and an even heavier heart, Keith stands up. When he steps backwards, Lance flinches again. He's since gone silent, and that worries Keith more than he could fathom.

 

* * *

 

 

_Keith chuckles, pulling the ring from the box and slowly sliding the silver band onto Lance's left index finger, 'There,' He pulls the hand up and lays a kiss onto the ring. Lance's heart flutters._

 

_The next few seconds are still, before they both go in for a kiss and their foreheads collide. Then, it's a simple forehead touch and they're snickering._

 

_The last words they say to each other that night are, 'I love you,' before they fall into a deep slumber. Tangled in each other, physically and mentally. Keith rests his lips against soft brown hair and sleeps the best he ever has._

 

* * *

 

 

As the front door to their shared apartment opens, Keith glances back to the open living space, gray eyes planting themselves on a trembling figure. He stares for a moment, or maybe five. Then, he steps outside the door and says a mental goodbye to his best seven years.

 

 

 


End file.
